


Drunken Mess

by KatsuDaddy, Yuri_on_Ice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Help, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Seduction, Shower Sex, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuDaddy/pseuds/KatsuDaddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_on_Ice/pseuds/Yuri_on_Ice
Summary: After a tough competition at the Grand Prix, Chris offers for the skaters to all join at his room for a party. With a little persuasion, the skaters come to the mini party. As drinks are given out and people begin to get drunk, Chris suggests truth or dare and sits everyone in a circle.  As the night carries on with the questions and dares getting more and more promiscuous, Phichit takes it to the extreme and dares Yuuri to pick 4 men from the group and seduce them into sex.(Viktor approved!)





	Drunken Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Chan back again! but this time with smut! Since this is my first time writing a story based on Smut, it won't be the best, but I'll try! I'm planning on this book being six chapters long, the beginning, the ending, and the four chapters will all be about the smut with the person. oh and PS you'll find who the four people are throughout the book!

"I promise I won't bring strippers this time!" Chris says, begging Victor to come to his party. Victor rolls his eyes. "You said that the last three of your parties I've been to and they all had strippers". Chris holds his hands together. "I promise on my life that there will not be any strippers!". Victor laughs. "Fine, I'll ask Yuuri and hopefully be done there around six". Chris nods and runs back to his room, preparing for the night ahead.

* * *

Yuuri puts his hair up slightly, using a clip to hold some of his bangs in place. He clicked the clip on and began putting on just a little bit of makeup. He never used a lot and had only started using the makeup about five months into his relationship with Victor. ".He really didn't know how to describe it, but when he was with Victor, he became bolder and had more confident. Victor knocks on the door. "Hun? You almost ready to go?' He asked. Yuuri smiled slightly and set his brush done. "Yes, I'm coming" He replied and opened the bathroom door. Victor stood there smiling, holding his hand out for his fiancee.

Yuuri took Victor's hand and the couple walked over to Chris's room. As they got closer to the room, Victor mentally died. The room was loud and the sound of people laughing from inside filled the entire hall. Victor knocked on the door and Chris went to open it. "Hey! You two could make it!" Chris said and hugged his longtime friend.

Yuuri smiles at the two as he dragged away by Phichit. Yuuri blushed as Phichit held a beer up to him. "Drink this. It'll help you unwind" Phichit said and sat Yuuri down on the carpet. Chris pulled Victor over and gave him a beer as well. "So what should we do?" Phichit asked. "Talk about how great my preformance was!' JJ boasted and Yurio glared. "No one wants to talk about your performance, especially because it was utter garbage!". Chris laughed, trying to ease the tension between the skaters. "How about we play Truth or Dare instead?" He asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll go first!" Phichit offered and smirked. 'Uhhhh, Leo! truth or dare?" Phichit asked. Leo held Guang's hand. "I'll do truth". Phichit smirked evilly. "Have you ever had sex with Guang Hong?". Leo and Guang blushed, Leo rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah?'. Phichit and the other skaters laughed. Leo looked around the room. "Minami! Truth or dare?". Minami smiled. "Dare!". Leo nodded and thought. " I want you to go over to the person you hate the most and hug them" Leo said. "Lame!" Phichit said as Minami got up and went to Yurio, hugging him quickly and pulling away. Everyone giggled.

Minami inspected the room. "Otabek truth or dare?". Otabek sighed, not really wanting to play the game in the first place. "Truth". "Is it true that you have a crush on Yurio?" Minami asked and people burst into laughter. "For the last time we are just friends!" Yurio shouted as he blushed."Oh sure" Minami giggled. 

The game continued on and people began getting more drunk, the questions or acts getting more and more sexual. Viktor having to give Yuuri a lap dance and Chris having to play in his underwear for half of the game. By this point at night, A couple of the skaters had left, including Yurio, Otabek, and Leo and Guang. Phichit giggled drunkenly as it was his turn to ask again."Yuuri! truth ooorrrr daarrreee". Yuuri blushed just a little. "dare...". "Finally!" Chris shouted and people laughed. Phichit thought hardly, wanting to make thus dare into one Yuuri will never forget in his life.

As Phichit finished thinking, he motioned for Yuuri to come over. Yuuri did so and Phichit leaned into his ear.

" I want you to pick four random skaters from a box and have sex with them!" He whispered. Yuuri blushed a deep crimson red. "But make sure you ask Victor first" Phichit said and pulled away, getting a box with everyone's name in it ready. Yuuri leaned over to Victor and asked him if it was okay. Victor smirked and nodded. "Definitely, but you have to tell me about it every time".

Yuuri nodded at Phichit and Phichit held the box over to him. Yuuri reached in and pulled four tags out, looking at them secretly. "Oh boy" Yuuri muttered and Victor laughed.

"Alright I think we should end the game here" Chris said. "It's late and I'm sure people want to get some sleep". 

The skaters gradually left the room and went to theirs for sleep. Yuuri feeling almost sick as he layed down. 

He was soooo not ready for this.....


End file.
